


Nuzlocke-Pokémon: Looplocke

by DarwinTheEevee



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-06
Updated: 2020-06-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:40:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24575437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarwinTheEevee/pseuds/DarwinTheEevee
Summary: A Dramatized version of Pokémon Sword. (Nuzlocke/Looplocke)
Kudos: 2





	1. The Voice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which a boy's life is changed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon, Gamefreak, Nintendo or any associated characters or properties. If you want to support Nintendo and Gamefreak consider buy legitimate copies of their games.
> 
> Hi, Darwin here. This will be a dramatization of a Looplocke (Made by DeadBedSpread, check him out) I am currently doing in Pokémon Sword.  
> Full Looplocke rules are in this link: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Z50FqeiscWE
> 
> For those who aren’t willing to watch a 10-minute video, here are the rules:
> 
> Nuzlocke:
> 
> 1: Only one capture per new area.  
> 2: Nickname all Pokémon you catch.  
> 3: If a Pokémon faints, that Pokémon is considered dead. I personally will be boxing Pokémon who faint so I can easily record data from the play-through.
> 
> Looplocke:
> 
> 4: You can only catch types of Pokémon you already have. Ex: If you have a Grookey, you can’t catch a Pidgey because they do not have any Types in common.  
> 5: For you to be able to use your Pokémon, their types must for a loop (hence the name) Example loop: Gyarados -> Tranquil -> Helioptile -> Toxitricity -> Nidoking -> Gastrodon -> Gyarados.  
> 6: The Chosen One Clause: This clause makes sure this challenge isn’t entirely impossible, The Chosen One is your first Catch of the game. This Pokémon is immune to rules 4 and 5 and allows for the player to start the challenge.  
> 7: This is more a lack of a rule. I will not be using the Lone Survivor Clause. This allows for a new chosen one to be caught in the event of an almost full wipeout, the player can go to the nearest route and catch a new Chosen One. 
> 
> Edit: I got Grammarly, so I hope this means less spelling and grammatical errors, lol.

“A shocking turn of events in the last exhibition of the Season! Raihan has taken down Leon’s Dragapult! Now it’s a one on one between Raihan’s Duraladon and Leon’s Famous Charizard!

What an exciting turn of events!”

“Honey, what are you watching?” my Mum said from the kitchen.

“I’m watching Leon’s final exhibition match of the season!” I yelled back from our couch.

“How’s it going so far? Did he win?”

“Yeah, I’m just watching a highlight reel of the match.”

Just then I heard a knock from the front door.

“I’ll get it.” I groaned, getting up from the couch.

I started walking to the front door, but before I got anywhere near it, it burst open.

“Hey, Mrs. Sanchez, where’s Darwin at?” Hop asked, standing in the recently vacated doorway.

Hop’s been my friend since we moved to Postwicke last year. He’s really hyper and upbeat, but I think he’s a little too high strung to be anything less than annoying.

“I’m right here Hop,” I said, rolling my eyes.

“Oh. Great! Let’s head off then!” Hop said grabbing my arm to pull me out the door.

“Where are we going?”

“We’re going to meet Leon at the Station so he doesn’t get lost,” Hop said, successfully dragging me out of the house.

“Ok, ok I get it. Let me at least say bye to my Mum.” I said to Hop “Bye Mum, I’ll see you later!”

“Bye honey, have a good day!” Mum said, closing the door behind us.

\--- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- ---

After walking past Hop’s house and out of Postwicke, we arrived at Route 1. It was just after midday when we got to the route and all kinds of Pokémon were roaming the tall grass. The hilly route to Wedgehurst took a windy path down the hills and through some of the smaller ones. The path had apparently been there since Wedgehurst was first settled. Pieces of old stone walls littered the path down the hill.Hop tried to stop me from walking in some of the tall grass, but a firm look from me shut him up. I wasn’t a nobody that didn’t know what a Pokémon was. I was a competent trainer that had experience with wild Pokémon before. At least, I was a trainer. I brushed that thought away with a piece of grass as I made my way through the tall grass. Suddenly, I heard a cry.

“Help! Help, please!”

“Hey Hop, did you hear something?” I said, making my way towards the sound.

“No. Just some Rookidee. Why?”

“I thought I heard someone crying out for help.”

“Help! Please! I don’t want to get eaten!” The voice said again, this time in front of me.

“I’m going to see what I can find. Be back in a second”

“Darwin, you are crazy! You could get hurt!”

I didn’t hear him. I had already gone further into the grasses.

\-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

I ran through the grasses, trying to locate where the voice was coming from. Frantically I searched, cutting my hands and pants on the sharp bushes in my way.

“AHHH! NO, DON’T EAT ME!”

I had found where the voice was coming from, a small barren patch of dirt in the fields of grass. I burst into the clearing to find… a Caterpie and a few Rookidee? What? Where’s the person I heard?

“NO! DON’T HURT ME!” The Caterpie said, dodging a Rookidee’s peck.

I was stunned. Did it just talk?

One of the attacking Rookidee cackled and said “Shut up! You’re just an appetizer! After we eat you we’ll go after some much more… meaty.”

Now I knew I was crazy. Pokémon can’t talk. I was out of my mind, right? I would think about that latter, right now I needed to focus on helping the poor Bug-type.

“Hey! Leave him alone!” I said, fully stepping out of the grass.

“Who’s this kid?” asked one of the Rookidee.

“No idea.” said the other Rookidee.

“Leave the Caterpie alone!” I said, running to the injured Pokémon and gently picking him up.

“Or what? You gonna battle us?” said one of Rookidee.

“Uhh…”

Stupid, stupid, STUPID. What was I thinking? I had no Pokémon of my own, no friends to help me, and two angry Pokémon ready to peck me to death. I. Was. Screwed.


	2. Birds of a Feather...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which a bug and a boy properly meet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon, Gamefreak, Nintendo or any associated characters or properties. If you want to support Nintendo and Gamefreak consider buy legitimate copies of their games.

Just then Hop burst through the overgrowth.

“Darwin, what were you thinking? You could...” Hop started to say, before he realized that 2 were birds going for my head “Go Wooloo!”

“Ahh! What’s that?” One of the Rookidee said looking into the blinding light from Hop’s Pokéball.

“What’s happening?” said Hop’s Wooloo, materializing from the bright beam of light.

That’s it. I’ve officially gone from crazy to insane. Pokémon. Don’t. Talk.

“Wooloo, Tackle attack those Rookidee!”

“Sure, whatever man.” Hop’s Wooloo said, charging at the small birds.

“Retreat!” screamed the Rookidee, flying away.

Unfortunately, Hop’s Wooloo didn’t stop charging and hit me in the knees. Ow.

“Ow! Hey, that hurt!” I said as the Wooloo barreled into my knees.

“You deserve it for running in the tall grass like an idiot,” Hop said, calling back his Wooloo.

“What were you even doing fight Rookidee on your own?”

“Uh..” What WAS I doing running into the grass after some Caterpie? “Well, I heard this Caterpie...” I gestured at the limp form of the bug in my arms.

“From all the way by the path?” Hop asked, fixing me with an incredulous stare.

“Yes. Remember when I said I heard something? Well, I heard this guy getting harassed by those Rookidee.” That was a half-truth and I knew it, but I wasn’t going to tell Hop that I thought I heard the Caterpie screaming for help.

“Uh-huh. Riiight.” Hop said, rolling his eyes.

“I’m telling the truth!” I said, trying to not give away my lie.

“Ok, whatever. We’d better get going or we’ll miss Leon’s train.” Hop said, turning to walk through the grass.

“Hey! Wait up!” I said rushing after him, still carrying the Caterpie in my arms.

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Hop happened to bring his bag with him and thankfully had a few extra potions that I could use on the Caterpie. He seemed super weak from the brief fight, but he perked up after I used a potion on him. Before I could try talking to the small bug, we arrived on the outskirts of Wedgehurst.

“Leon’s train should have just arrived. Hopefully, we haven’t missed him.” Hop said, running over to the train station.

“Ok, I’ll meet you after you find Leon, I want to make sure this guy is ok,” I said, walking towards the PokéCenter.

“Alright, see you in a bit,” said Hop, as he walked into the train station.

As I started walking over to the PokéCenter, I turned down a small alley to talk to the Caterpie.

“Ok. I feel like I’m insane for doing this, but can you talk?” I asked the Caterpie.

“Yeah, I can, but people don’t usually understand me…” said the Caterpie.

“I knew it! I’m not crazy! You can talk!”

“You can understand me?”

“I guess so. I still think this is crazy, but do you have a name?” I said, dumbfounded.

“The other Caterpie called me Cassy, so I guess you can call me that?” said Cassy.

“Nice to meet you, Cassy. I’m going to take you to the Pokémon Center. After that, it’s up to you what you want to do.”

“What do you mean?” said Cassy, scratching his head with one front foot.

“Well, I have a Pokéball in my bag at home, so I guess I’m asking if you want to be my Pokémon?”

“I… I don’t know. Can I think on it?” said Cassy

“Of course. Let’s go to the Pokémon Center to get you fixed up.” I said, setting Cassy on my shoulder.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, Darwin here again! It's taking forever for me to get to the actual starter Pokémon section, but I promise we are almost there! Hope you guys like it!
> 
> Edit: Same note as the last chapter, lol.


	3. … Stick together and…

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Cassy makes a choice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon, Gamefreak, Nintendo or any associated characters or properties. If you want to support Nintendo and Gamefreak consider buy legitimate copies of their games.

“Where did you find the little guy?” The nurse said, walking out of the ER.

“Route 1. Saw the poor guy getting harassed by some Rookidee. Thankfully I manage to get there in time to save him. He is going to be ok, right?” I said, sitting in the PokéCenter lobby.

“He’ll be fine. He just needs a little rest and he’ll be good as new. You didn’t catch him with a Pokéball, correct?

“No Ma’am, I didn’t. Why?” I said, standing up.

“I’m sure it’s nothing, but he seemed to have been released by a previous trainer.”

\--- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- ---

After 15 minutes, Cassy and I left the Pokémon Center. Hop was just walking out of the Train Station followed by someone I assume was Leon. He was tall and intimidating, with a long flowing cape that didn’t quite touch the ground.

“Hey Darwin, how’s the Caterpie doing?” said Hop, walking over to me.

“He’s fine, the Nurse said he’d just need to be careful and not get into any more fights,” I said, looking at Cassy.

“Hop, are you going to introduce me to your friend?” said Leon.

“Sorry Lee! Leon, this is Darwin. Darwin, this is Leon.”

“It’s nice to meet you, Darwin,”

“It’s nice to meet you too, Champion,” I said, shaking his hand.

“Please, just call me Leon.”

“Lee, c’mon you said you had something for us!”

“Hop, let’s wait till we get back home. Race you there!” said Leon, taking off towards Route 2.

“Leon, that’s the wrong way!”

\-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

By the time we made it back to Postwicke, it was almost sunset. The town was painted brilliant yellows and vibrant oranges by the sun on the horizon. Hoothoot had emerged from the woods and perched on any available lampposts. Soon we made it to Hop’s house where Leon said he had a surprise for us. I had no idea what he meant.

“Leon, you said once we made it back you’d show us your surprise! We’re back home, so what’s the surprise?”

“I talked to our mum and Mrs. Sanchez and they both agree that it’s time you two start on your Pokémon adventure,” said Leon, producing three Pokéballs from his cape.

“Wait, are you serious?” I said, astonished. Cassy, perched in my hair, perked his head up.

“Of course he is! I helped convince your Mum to let you go on a Pokémon adventure!” Hop said, smiling.

“I brought three popular Pokémon here for you two to choose from.” Leon threw a Pokéball. “Grookey, a grass-type Pokémon.” Leon threw a second Pokéball. “Scorbunny, a fire-type Pokémon” Leon threw the last Pokéball. “And Sobble, a water-type Pokémon.”

“Where are we?” said the Sobble, huddling on the grass.

“Probably at Leon’s house or something. Didn’t he say something about ‘starter pokémon’ or something?” said the Scorbunny, cleaning something out of his ear.

“Ooh! I’d love love LOVE to get a trainer! I’ve been waiting FOREVER to get trained.” said the Grookey, jumping around.

“Wait, trainer? Grace, what do you mean?” said the Sobble, turning to the Grookey.

“Sage, it means we are going on an adventure!” said the Grookey.

“Grace, don’t naïve. There are only 2 trainers, 2 of us are going on an adventure. The last one is going to be returned to the lab.” said the Scorbunny, scowling at the Grookey.

“Stop being mean, Steve. You don’t have to be mean just because you’re afraid that you won’t be chosen.” Said the Grookey, smirking at the Scorbunny.

“Guys, form up!” Leon yelled, clapping his hands.

The three Pokémon quit talking and stood in a line.

“Darwin, you go first. I already have Wooloo, but you don’t have any Pokémon yet.”

“Thanks, Hop. Give me a second, ok?” I said. I stepped to the side for a moment to think about the decision. Grookey seemed to be the most eager to go on an adventure, but Sobble seemed so nervous. Maybe Scorbunny would be a good partner?

“I have an answer.”

I jumped, then I remembered Cassy was still sitting on my head.

“Hey Cassy, how are you feeling?” I asked.

“I’m ok. I have an answer to your earlier question” Cassy said, crawling down to my shoulder.

“Hm? Oh. What did you decide?” I asked.

“I want to go with you. You seem nice and kind, and I want to go on an adventure with you! I hope that’s ok?” Cassy said.

“Sounds good to me. Since you’re my partner now, why don’t we choose our teammate together?”

“Ok, if you want my help with this, sure.” Cassy said, “I think…

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
I walked back over to Leon, Hop, and the line of Pokémon. Hop looks more than a little peeved having to wait so long for his Pokémon.

“Leon, I think I’ve made my choice. I choose Sobble.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, Darwin here and I MADE IT! FINALLY! So yeah, I made it to the Starter Choice. Starting next chapter, I'll be adding a team guide in the endnotes. Hope you guys like it!
> 
> Edit: Same as the last 2 edits.


	4. …Usually don’t Hate Each Other.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which a pact is made and a team is formed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon, Gamefreak, Nintendo or any associated characters or properties. If you want to support Nintendo and Gamefreak consider buy legitimate copies of their games.

“Wait, what?” said the Sobble, stepping back a bit.

“Good choice Darwin!” said Leon, smiling “But you still need to see if Sobble chooses you.”

“Way to go Sage!” said the Grookey, slapping the Sobble on the back.

“I… Do I have a choice?” Sage the Sobble said, looking at me.

“Of course!” said the Grookey and Scorbunny at the same time, “Not!” said the Scorbunny.

“Sh-shut up!” Sage said, “… ok yeah. I choose Darwin too.”

Sage ran over to me and sat by my feet. Hopefully, he’ll warm up to me.

“Is it finally my turn Lee?” Hop asked, still patiently waiting for his turn.

“Yeah, go ahead Hop,” Leon said, gesturing towards the two remaining Pokémon.

“Well, I’ve been thinking about this for a while, and I think I’ll choose Scorbunny,” Hop said, walking over to the Scorbunny.

“Great job Steve!” said the Grookey, banging her stick on the grass.

“Shut up Grace.” Steve the Scorbunny said, “Eh, would have preferred one of the other ones, but he still looks strong.”

“Good pick Hop!” Leon said.

“Wait, what about me?” Grace the Grookey said, looking around.

“I guess I’ll train the Grookey. We’re going to be great together!” said Leon, walking over to Grace and picking her up.

“Hey, Leon, Hop, and Darwin! Can you guys help me set up the barbecue?” said Mrs. Marshall, Hop and Leon’s mum.

“Of Course!” We all said.

\--- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- ---

It was long after sundown when my Mum and I got home. While I had spent a lot of time with Cassy and Sage, I hadn’t really had a good opportunity to talk with either of them the entire day. After I had gotten ready for bed, release Sage from his Pokéball so he could talk with Cassy and me.

“Hey, so I know we haven’t really gotten to know each other yet, but I want to. I’m Darwin, and this is Cassy” I said.

“Nice to meet you, I guess… It doesn’t matter what I say anyway. No one understands Pokémon. We’re just your tools.” Sage said, looking down at the carpet.

“Um… hate to break the news to you, but he can understand us,” Cassy said from a pillow.

“That’s not possible! I’ve never heard about any person like that.” Sage said, looking shocked.

“I promise you it is. I’m not really sure why I can talk to you guys, but I can.” I said, “All I want is for you to feel a part of the team. Not as a tool, but a teammate.”

“It doesn’t matter. I can’t trust you. Humans just capture Pokémon regardless of whether or not they actually want to be.”

“I understand. I didn’t think humans could be trusted either… My first trainer treated me like a disposable object. That’s why I ran away from them. But Darwin isn’t like that. Even if I’ve only known him for a short time, he’s treated me like I have value. He saved me from some awful Rookidee. He tended to my wounds and had me healed at a ‘Pokémon Center’. I trust him, even if you don’t” Cassy said, jumping off the pillow to where Sage sat on the floor.

“What if I agreed to only catch Pokémon who actually wanted to join us?” I said, moving from my bed to the floor.

“Do you promise?” Sage said, tearing up.

“I promise,” I said hugging Sage and Cassy.

\-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

Before we all went to bed that night, we made a pact. I would only catch Pokémon who want to be caught, I would never keep any of my Pokémon in a Pokéball unless they were severely injured and I would never leave my Pokémon behind. By the time I had woken up the next morning, Hop had already taken off down Route 1. He’d left a note with my mum about some professor who lived past Wedgehurst. She was specifically a Pokémon professor, one who knew almost everything even loosely related to Pokémon. Maybe she was the answer to why I suddenly started hearing Pokémon. With hopes high and my Bag on my back, Sage, Cassy, and I all made our way onto Route 1.

Current Team:

Sage the Sobble  
Gender: Male  
Nature: Quiet  
Ability: Torrent

Cassy the Caterpie  
Gender: Male  
Nature: Timid  
Ability: Compound Eyes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi Darwin here! I know it was a short chapter, but it was definitely needed to explain the Nuzlocke rules. The Looplocke ones will be addressed in the next chapter. I think. Hope you guys like it!
> 
> (Also yes, Cassy is the Chosen One. I added him early to explain why he evolves so fast. In-Game reasons amount to basically wanting to get new team members as soon as possible. Hint: R is for __)
> 
> Edit: Same as last 3 edits.


	5. Bonding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which two evolutions happen and the team gets closer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon, Gamefreak, Nintendo or any associated characters or properties. If you want to support Nintendo and Gamefreak consider buy legitimate copies of their games.

As soon as we stepped on Route 1, we realized something; The Route was entirely blocked by a Wooloo herd.

“Are you kidding me?” I said as soon as I saw the blockage.

“Sorry!” a nearby Shepard said, walking over to where I was standing with Sage and Cassy, “The Flock managed to jump the paddock. I’m trying to get them to go back, but it seems they don’t want to.”

“It’s fine. We’ll just try going around.” I said, walking into the tall grass.

“I’d rather not, this place brings back rather bad memories,” Cassy said, jumping onto my shoulder.

“It’ll be fine, you got Darwin and me to protect you now,” said Sage, walking into the grass after us.

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

It wasn’t fine. We spent half the afternoon trying to find our way to Wedgehurst. We didn’t make it. By sunset, we had no idea where we were. I had tried to use my phone to page a Corviknight taxi, but I didn’t have a signal. Crap. On the plus side, Cassy was starting to form thick layers of silk around his body, and I did happen to bring my camping gear with me just in case, so we weren’t going to be attacked randomly in the night. Or so I thought.

“Um, does anyone hear that?” Cassy said, his horn shifting in the low light.

“I don’t, but I’m also not near as sensitive as you guys,” I said, looking around the moonlit overgrowth.

“It’s coming from over there!” said Sage, looking past the tent to the grass beyond.

I turned around to see some Rookidee emerge from the grass.

“Who are you and what are you doin’ in our turf?” said the head Rookidee, looking from Sage to me.

“Hey, I know him! He’s the kid who got in the way of me and Robbie’s snack yesterday!” said one of the other Rookidee.

“Yeah I remember this guy!” said another one of the Rookidee.

This isn’t good. Although we’d already fought a few Pokémon, Cassy and Sage don’t have enough battle experience to handle 4 Rookidee on their own.

“Guys, get ready to fight,” I said, grabbing my bag off the ground, "Sage, target the leader with a Water Gun! Cassy, distract the other ones with String Shot!"

Sage immediately fired off a Water Gun at the lead Rookidee, hitting it square in the face. Before the other Rookidee could move, Cassy was shooting string from his mouth at them, hitting one and sending them to the ground. The remaining two Rookidee charged towards Cassy, ready to peck him to pieces.

"Sage, help Cassy by hitting one of the Rookidee with another Water Gun! I said, already moving to where Cassy was standing.

Sage fired off another Water Gun and clipped one of the Rookidee in the wing, sending them to the ground. Before I could reach Cassy, the last Rookidee managed to get to Cassy, going in for a Peck.

"Cassy, look out!"

Suddenly, Cassy went stiff. For a second, I thought he was dead. Then, I realized he wasn't dead; He'd evolved and used Harden. Sage, distracted by the sudden attack, didn't notice the lead Rookidee sneaking up behind him.

"Sage, focus on the other two Rookidee, I've got Cassy's back," I said, picking up the newly immobile Cassy.

"Cassy, use String Shot and I'll aim you at the Rookidee," I said, putting Cassy in the palm of my hand. He didn't move, but I knew he'd do what I'd asked. He sprayed the two grounded flying-types with String from an opening where his mouth used to be. Sage had already made the other two Rookidee faint, so he came over to where the final two were glued to the ground.

"Should I use Water Gun on them till they faint?" Sage said, looking exhausted from the fight.

"Actually, I think Cassy can Tackle them just fine," I said, putting Cassy gently on the grass. After two firm tackles from Cassy, both Rookidee were out cold.

"Good job guys! That was close, we should probably get some rest, especially you Cassy," I said, picking up Cassy and Sage.

"I think that would probably be for the best," said Sage, yawning.

\--- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- ---

We finally made it to Wedgehurst later the next afternoon. Sage and Cassy seemed fine after a night of rest (No idea how that worked) and both seemed eager to fight off any Skwovet, Rookidee, or Wooloo that crossed our path. By the time we reached Wedgehurst, Cassy showed signs of evolving again; He'd developed small cracks at the back of his cacoon and you could almost see his wings from directly behind him.

"Let's get you guys healed up at the PokéCenter and then we'll head off to Route 2 to find the Professor," I said as Sage and I walked past the Train station.

"I've never been to a 'PokéCenter' before, but since you suggested it I'll go," Sage said, looking slightly worried.

"It'll be ok, the Nurses' there are dedicated to helping Pokémon; You have nothing to worry about, Sage," I said, picking up Sage.

We walked into the PokéCenter and thirty minutes later Sage and Cassy were both healed and Cassy had almost fully broken out of his cacoon. While we were at the Pokémon Center, I got a message from Hop. It read:

"Hey, Darwin! How are you? Actually, scratch that, I'll find out later today! Leon asked me to tell you to go to the house with the Pokéball on it. He also said he'd meet me down at the professor's house. Anyway, see ya!" I decided that we should probably go to this 'house with a Pokéball on it' and meet up with Leon.

"You guys ready?" I said, looking to Sage and Cassy

"Yeah, let's go!" said Cassy, unfurling his wings for the first time.

"Wow, great job Cassy!" Sage said, looking at the newly formed Butterfree, "Hey, Darwin, will I get wings when I evolve?"

"Hmm, not that I'm aware of," I said, thinking hard about it.

“That’s a shame. Wings are fun,” Cassy said, flying on his new wings for the first time.

“Anyway, let’s find the house and get moving,” I said, picking up Sage.

\-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

It took only about an hour to find the house. The house was on the outskirts of Wedgehurst close to the edge of Route 2. I knocked on the door and after a few minutes, a young woman opened the door.

"Hello, who are you?" she asked, looking at me.

"I'm Darwin Sanchez, Leon Burgess asked me to meet him here,"

"Oh, I know you! You must be Hop's friend. Sorry, but you just missed Leon. He went off to visit my grandma about half an hour ago. I'm Sonia by the way.

"It's nice to meet you, Sonia, did Leon happen to leave any messages with you?"

"Yeah, he asked me to give you this," Sonia said, handing me a small computer chip, "This contains the data for one of the best inventions ever; The Pokédex! Just slot this into your Rotom phone and it'll download the Pokédex software."

"This is amazing! I didn't know that there was Pokédex software for Rotom phones! Thank you!"

"You're welcome! Can you let Leon know that the next time he 'drops by' looking for information on new Pokémon, I'm clobbering him with a large book,"

"Will do! Bye!" I said, walking towards where I asked Cassy and Sage to wait.

“So what’s the plan?” Sage said, approaching me.

“Same plan as before, we are going to Route 2.”

“Let’s get going then!” Cassy said, doing a mid-air twirl and flying off in the direction of Route 2 with a flap of his wings.

“Is it just me or is he way more…active?” Sage said, watching Cassy flying away.

“I think it’s just a perk of evolving, but I don’t think I’ll last all that long. C’mon, let’s get moving or we might lose him.”

Current Team:

Sage the Sobble  
Gender: Male  
Nature: Quiet  
Ability: Torrent  
Catch: Starter

Cassy the Butterfree  
Gender: Male  
Nature: Timid  
Ability: Compound Eyes  
Catch: Route 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Darwin here! If you haven't checked chapters 1-4 recently, I got Grammarly! Hopefully this will stop at least some spelling errors, but I honestly doubt that it will fix much. :P
> 
> In other news, I have reached my highest word count since I started writing! This chapter was some 1,500 words, so it's going to be slightly longer.
> 
> Finally, I have officially decided on an upload schedule. After this chapter, I will post at least once a week on Saturdays and if I have enough motivation, an extra chapter on Wednesday! Hopefully this is enough to satisfy the 13 current readers. :p
> 
> Thanks for reading, and I hope you enjoy!


	6. Roza Spinam

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which a new team member joins.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon, Gamefreak, Nintendo or any associated characters or properties. If you want to support Nintendo and Gamefreak consider buy legitimate copies of their games.

“Cassy, wait for us!” I said as we raced after Cassy.

Cassy had already reached the edge of Route 2, a trail that leads from Wedgehurst down a slowly slopping path to the lakeshore.

“Oh, sorry! I thought you guys were right behind me,”

“Maybe I am, but Sage is still running after us,”

“Um, actually I kept pace with Darwin, which by the way wasn’t easy. I think you’re just lucky that you have wings now, walking is hard,”

“I guess? I really didn’t walk much as a Caterpie,”

“What’d you do to get around?”

“If I had to move, I'd usually just jump between trees,"

"Really? So why were you in the grass when I met you?"

"The Rookidee that attacked me had picked me off a branch and accidentally dropped me."

"Not to say this isn't an interesting conversation, but aren't we trying to get to the Professor's house before Hop and Leon leave?"

"Oh, crap, you're right! Cassy, stay with us next time, and Sage, if you need a ride I'll carry you."

"Yes, please. I don't think Sobble are made for running."

I went over and picked Sage off the ground and set him on my shoulder, "Alright guys, let's move."

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Is that a trainer?" Sage asked, looking at a kid with a Pokéball as we walked over a bridge and a small stream.

"I guess so? I haven't fought another trainer for a while..."

"Hey! Who are you talking to?" the kid asked, looking at me like I was crazy.

"Uh... my Pokémon?" I said, nervously glancing at Cassy.

"Whatever! You looking for a fight?"

"Um..." I looked to Cassy, he nodded and got closer to the kid "I guess I am,"

"Alright! Go, Blipbug!" The kid said, throwing his Pokéball.

"Oh Arceus, who am facing now?" The bug-type turned to his trainer, "Why am I cursed to always fight for this idiot?"

"C'mon, send out your Pokémon!"

"Oh, right. Cassy, Go!"

"Are you serious? What kind of sad sap nicknames their Pokémon?" The kid scoffed.

"Let's just get this over with," I said, rolling my eyes, "Cassy, use Gust!" Cassy immediately whipped up a strong wind with a rapid beating of his wings, sending the Blipbug flying.

"Aw! I thought I might win this time! Why do I keep losing?"

"Personally, I think it might be the bond with your Pokémon more than anything. He's gotta trust that you got his back, and right now I don't think he does."

"Whatever man. Just take my money and go," The kid said, handing me a wad of cash.

"Ok, jeez. I was just trying to help,"

"C'mon, let's keep going," Cassy said, flying ahead.

\--- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- ---

It had only been about 30 minutes after we fought the first trainer and Cassy had already demolished two other trainers and their Pokémon.

“Um, guys? I don’t want to sound paranoid, but I think someone is following us,” Sage said, look over his shoulder.

“What’d you mean? Like a human or a Pokémon?”

“Pokémon, I think.”

“Can you figure out where they are?”

“Probably, why?”

“I want you to fire a Water Gun in their general direction when I say the word” I turned back to Cassy, “Cassy, I need you to watch where Sage fires and see if you can find out what's following us,”

"Alright, I can try."

I continued walking down the path, waiting for Sage to shoot.

"Fwish!"

"Ack! Hey, watch it!"

I turned to see a Rookidee on the ground, sopping wet from Sage's direct hit.

"Were you following us?" Cassy said, perching on my shoulder.

"No! I just happened to be flying this way!"

"Yeah right, and I bet you just 'happened' to be hiding in the grass while doing it?" Sage said, rolling his eyes.

"Maybe I was! There are a lot of electric-types around here!"

"Sage, cool it. Do you want to tell us why you are actually following us or is Cassy going to have to scare you off?"

"Ok fine! I was following you, but not because I want bug-brain over there for dinner. I was actually really impressed by him and his mastery of Air, so I would like to swear fielty to him and become his apprentice,"

"Wait, really? I'm not much of a flyer... I only became a Butterfree earlier today,"

"I am sure, you are the master I've been searching for my entire life,"

"Are you ok with that Cassy?"

"I mean, I think it's a good way for me to get acquainted with flying and she seems very earnest..."

"I'm not sure I trust her. I mean, she just shows up and decides she wants Cassy as her teacher? I think she's from the Rookidee murder we dealt with yesterday,"

"Sage, I think you're just being paranoid. Cassy, if you want, I'll catch her and she can become your apprentice,"

"Um... yeah I guess so," Cassy turned to the Rookidee, "Um... how do I do that?"

"It's a simple process; You simple repeat after me: 'I, Cassy of the Winds do hereby accept Roza of the Lake as mine apprentice, until such time that she has finished her training and is declared a master of the Winds."'

"I, Cassy of the Winds do hereby accept Roza of the Lake as mine apprentice, until such time that she has finished her training and is declared a master of the Winds."

"Perfect! Now as the last binding of this contract, Darwin must capture me in a 'Pokéball',"

I opened my bag and grabbed a Pokéball and lightly tapped Roza on the head with it. As soon as Roza was captured, I let her out of her ball.

“Excellent! Now, master, teach me what you know,”

And just like that, Roza joined the team.

\-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

After hours of trekking down Route 2’s mildly infuriating looping trail, we made it to the lake. The Professor’s house was a large grey building with a purple roof and a large front garden, complete with a small Pokémon battlefield.

“Hey, Darwin! You made it! I was just asking Leon to endorse me for the league challenge!”

“And I was just about to say no, you’re still a rookie trainer and you just started your Pokémon journey,”

“Awe c’mon Leon, you’re Champion! If you endorse me, there’s no stopping me!”

“Um… what do you mean endorsement?”

“For the Pokémon league! You’re going to do the Gym Challenge, yea? If you want a chance to enter, you need to be endorsed by a big-name company or the Champion.”

“Ok, would you mind if I go see the professor? I wanted to ask her something about Sage..." I trailed off lamely.

"Oh. Yeah, I'll see you in a bit then, yeah?"

"Um, yeah," I said, nervously fidgeting and walking away from the bickering brothers. 

"Um, why were you so nervous just now?" said Cassy, landing on my free shoulder.

"W-well..." I stammered, not really sure how to answer

"He's probably just nervous to meet the Professor," Sage said, answering Cassy.

"Yeah... I guess I'm nervous about talking with the Professor about the whole 'I can hear Pokémon' thing." I said, walking to the Professor's front door.

"Well, if I do say so myself, I think you don't have anything to worry about," Roza said, landing on the ground and preening.

"No matter what happens, we still got your back," Sage said on my other shoulder.

"Thank you guys for the support," I said and knocked on the door.

Sage the Sobble  
Gender: Male  
Nature: Quiet  
Ability: Torrent  
Catch: Starter

Cassy the Butterfree  
Gender: Male  
Nature: Timid  
Ability: Compound Eyes  
Catch: Route 1  
Catcher: CO

Roza the Rookidee  
Gender: Female  
Nature: Hardy  
Ability: Keen Eye  
Catch: Route 2  
Catcher: Cassy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey Darwin here! Also yes, I'm sorry that I left on another cliffhanger. 
> 
> Anyways, I realize I'm posting this on Friday and not Saturday, but it's because I have a full schedule on Saturday and probably wouldn't be able to post. So yeah, enjoy the early chapter!
> 
> Also everyone welcome Roza to the squad! She's pretty cool and I think I'll have more fun writing her in later chapters. (The title is a corruption of the Latin words for Rose Thorn.)
> 
> Final thing, I've added a Catcher tab to the Team Section to keep track of which Pokémon I caught that gave me a new type.
> 
> Edit: Thank you Reading Eevee for the Kudos.
> 
> Edit edit: This series and I are going on HIATUS. I recently realized that I don't have as much freetime as I thought, so I'm going to push this series weekly upload schedule to August/September.
> 
> Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoyed.


End file.
